


Witchie

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: me, two weeks after writing a fic where witchy jong accidentally makes himself tiny: holy shit this is atinyjjong aualso jinki is his kitty familiar bclook“Jonghyun,” he calls softly. Jonghyun starts and looks up at him, then whines and shuffles to turn away. Jinki sighs. “Jonghyun, come out of there,” he says.tumblr





	Witchie

Jinki sniffs the air as he pads along the cold asphalt. It smells like it’s going to rain soon, which means he should really hurry up before it happens and washes Jonghyun’s scent away completely. On the other hand, it’s not like his witch could have gotten far and he’s not feeling particularly bothered, so he just keeps his steady pace.

He likes searching for Jonghyun, honestly. It’s fun. It makes him feel extra big and lionish, like he’s hunting for his prey instead of his unfortunate pal. The wind rustles the leaves above him and the dust below him and the fur around him, and Jinki keeps his ears pricked for any tiny sound that could lead him to Jonghyun.

It’s pretty easy to follow Jonghyun’s scent–not many things this close to the ground smell like lip gloss and axe–and before long, Jinki is sniffing at a row of holes in a high curb by some bushes. He’s near here, Jinki can–

He stops when he reaches the fourth hole and looks up. Soft, sniffly pouty noises are coming from it. Jinki twitches his whiskers, proud of himself, before lifting up to his hind legs and peeping inside.

It’s dark, but he can still make out his witch in there, tiny and curled up in a little ball of shame with his cloak wrapped all the way around him. Jinki tsks.

“Jonghyun,” he calls softly. Jonghyun starts and looks up at him, then whines and shuffles to turn away. Jinki sighs. “Jonghyun, come out of there,” he says. “It’s not a big deal. You know how to make a biggening potion to make you the right size again. Come on. I’ll help you.”

Jonghyun just replies with a long, mumbled little string of sad whimpery noises that Jinki can’t understand. He sighs again and readjusts his position to be more comfortable.

“You’re not a bad potioneer,” he says, going with his intuition on what it is that Jonghyun is upset about. Jonghyun whines again and scrunches up smaller so Jinki assumes he’s right. “You just used a hummingbird feather instead of a sparrow’s,” he says. “A simple mistake. You still do really well with every other potion you make and every spell you do and every charm you cast.” He’s a wonderful witch with many many skills, and one mistake doesn’t change that. Jonghyun still doesn’t reply and Jinki sighs a third time.

“Come on,” he says gently. “It’s gonna rain soon. At least come home and be sad inside where it’s safe. I’ll make you a tiny cup of hot chocolate and let you sleep on my tummy.” The least Jonghyun can allow him to do is be comforting. Jonghyun is silent for a long time, but then, he sniffles and turns around. His big brown eyes are watery under his soft black hair, but he crawls out of the hole and onto Jinkis head. Slipping down to his back, he winds his fingers gently in Jinki’s fur and nuzzles his neck.

“I love you a lot,” he mumbles in his little voice. Jinki gently lowers himself to the ground and purrs all the way back home so Jonghyun can take comfort in the sound and the vibration of it.

Inside, Jonghyun sits on his medium fuzzy squishy toy, rubbing his hands slowly over the fur and pouting as he jiggles on it. Jinki hops around their cozy kitchen to make a little bit of hot chocolate and pour it into one of the cute tiny decorative mugs Jonghyun has above the sink for decoration. He only spills a few drops during the whole process, which is pretty impressive for a cat, if he does say so himself. Jonghyun takes it with a little mumble of thanks and takes a tiny sip.

Jinki jumps up onto the counter next to him and nuzzles him affectionately. He feels Jonghyun’s little hand scratching under his chin and purrs softly.

“You’re really cute,” he tells Jonghyun. “Cuter than usual.”

And that has Jonghyun blushing, hiding his pink cheeks in his hands as he whines again but in a happy way this time. Jinki nuzzles him again and wraps his tail warmly around him and his toy. Jonghyun leans against him and sips his hot chocolate slowly. When he finishes, he pushes on Jinki’s side gently until Jinki gets the hint and lies down on his back. Jonghyun clambers on top of him and curls up on his tum, carrying a soft tissue with him to use as a blankie.

“Want me to help you make a biggening potion when we wake up?” Jinki asks. Jonghyun hums, tiny body nuzzling into Jinki’s fur.

“I think,” he mumbles. “Maybe. I wanna be tiny. For a little bit. Longer.”

“Tiny and cute?” Jinki asks amusedly. He feels Jonghyun nodding quickly, his little feeties tapping lightly.

“Can you put me in the fern later?” he asks. Jinki chuckles. He wants to be a tiny little gay fern witch. Of course.

“Sure,” he says, and Jonghyun’s little hands rub all over his tummy happily before he finally dozes off.

**Author's Note:**

> #hes a smol lil witchy bub that gets self conscious when he makes one (1) mistake  
> #but he pets jinki and nuzzles him and floofs him up and feels better  
> #and jinki puts him in the fern and jong gets all ouo creepy and sneaky around in the dirt  
> #and says hi to his lil dirt gremlin taem and nuzzles his dirty muddy cheek  
> #taem is ??? confused but like hes chill with it  
> #he shows jong his worm farm nd jongs like oh neat : )  
> #and then jinki helps jong make a biggening potion so he can go back to normal  
> #also at first i was gonna call it a biggering potion bc that sounded cute but it also sounded familiar for some reason  
> #nd the dark recesses of my brain: and i'm biggering my company i'm biggering my factory i'm biggering my corporate sign  
> #me: ahh. yes. no thank u


End file.
